The Three Simple Words
by VivaciousViolet
Summary: Draco and Ginny have been dating for nearly 4 years, and Ginny has waited and waited for Draco to say the three simple words. Will Draco ever admit his feelings to her?


Disclaimer: I do _not_ own anything.

* * *

**The three simple words**

"I love you, Hermione"

Ron whispered into the bushy-haired girl's ear, making her blush slightly.

'Damn my ears! Why do I have to have such a good hearing?'

Ginny glared at the couple in front of her, so happy and gushy, feeling a little twinge of jealousy. Normally, she thought they made a very cute, sweet couple, but now she was too grumpy, and, if she admitted herself, jealous. It wasn't that she didn't have a boyfriend, or was sore about this particular couple. In fact, she was in a long-term relationship of nearly 4 years, and was in love with none other than Draco Malfoy. Yes, the 'always-smirking, gray eyed, blond haired slimy git'. However these days, especially since the happy couple in front of her had announced their engagement, something had started bothering her. She had no doubts about her feelings for Draco, but the problem was that she wasn't too sure about his feelings. She knew that he cared for her, but didn't know about the 'love' part, for he had never said the words. _She_ certainly had expressed her love for him many times, but had never heard the 'I love you, too' back. She knew that he had never been good at expressing his feelings, but she still couldn't help hoping… Was she expecting too much from him?

In the Final War, he had acted as a spy for the Order, but nevertheless, he wasn't exactly the noble, heroic type. In fact, he was far from it. Naturally, working as a spy had made him an expert at hiding his feelings, and even after nearly 4 years with him, she couldn't read his emotions most of the time when he put on his cold, emotionless mask. Despite their differences, however, Ginny had always dreamt of her future with Draco, happily married with at east 5 children. When her thoughts reached that point, she snorted to herself. She knew that Draco wouldn't be caught dead imagining the same thoughts; being happily married with children would be too much of a fairytale ending. Heaving another huge sigh and a glance at the soon-to-be married couple in front of her, she smiled. She had to admit that they were made for each other, but she didn't exactly want to be in the presence of the now snogging couple. Unnoticed, she came out to the garden quite easily.

Sitting and just enjoying the breeze, she hadn't been out for long when she felt a pair of lean arms snake around her waist. She immediately leaned against the intruder, closing her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in ages." She murmured, and felt him smirk. She couldn't help grinning; now she even loved his smirk. Merlin, that man was growing on her.

"Ah, forgive me. Here I was thinking that I met you just yesterday; must have confused you with some other woman."

She whipped her head around to face him, and huffed.

"It's been 24 hours, you bloody git."

Still smirking, he propped down into the empty space next to her, and leaning backwards with both of his arms, stretched out his long legs.

"Missed me?"

"Maybe" Ginny answered, grinning mischievously.

Draco raised one of his eyebrows.

"I doubt that anyone could _not_ miss my _amazingly_ handsome face, not to mention my _perfect_ body and _flawless_ personality."

Ginny rolled her eyes and retorted sarcastically,

"You? Draco Malfoy? Yeah, so _flawless_ and kind-hearted, not to mention modest and noble." Raising an eyebrow at him, too, she laughed at Draco's expression.

"My idea of a _flawless_ personality doesn't exactly include any of those you mentioned, no thank you."

Not able to resist snorting, Ginny made an unladylike noise.

"Oh, and your idea of a _flawless_ personality is being sneaking, sarcastic, and evil, huh?"

"Of course, and you love that part most about me." Draco answered, with an air of superiority around him.

Laughing, she tackled him down, and ran away, but with his long legs, he caught up easily with her. He pulled her down by her waist on the grass, making her squeal.

"Now, now. What should I do with you?"

With an evil glint in his gray eyes, he started tickling her where she was most ticklish, the part connecting her stomach and her tiny waist. The reaction came quite quickly. Ginny started giggling and squirming, and finally surrendered when she couldn't breathe.

"Alright, alright; you win. I'll give you an reward instead."

With a sly grin he knew so well, she jumped on her feet before he could react, pulling her up with him, and tiptoed on her toes until her soft lips met his. He responded almost immediately, deepening it, soft at first but developing into a fiery, tongue-involved kiss. It was amazing how his kisses could still make her feel like it was her first kiss.

"I sure missed that"

Draco said huskily before pulling her into another, body burning kiss, and Ginny melted into his arms: all earlier worries and doubts melting away with her.

* * *

Days passed normally, without any significant event, and Hermione and Ron's wedding was now only 2 months away. All the women of the Weasely house and Hermione was busy planning for the wedding; according to the bride, everything from the wedding dress to the silverware had to be perfect, although it was going to be a small wedding. Suddenly, Ginny was broken out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Ginny"

Blinking several times and breaking out of her trance, she smiled at Hermione, Ron's future bride.

"I'm here."

"What were you thinking about?" The other girl asked curiously, and Ginny had to admit that these days, her face just seemed to glow with happiness and love. She really did love this girl, and was ecstatic about having her for a future sister-in-law.

"I guess… I just drifted away."

Hermione gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay? You seem to be doing that a lot these days."

"I'm really fine, just tending to daydream a lot, seeing you and Ron making plans for marrying and all." Ginny gave her an assuring smile.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. He was on my thoughts, but isn't that normal for me?" Ginny said, trying to joke it off, and they drifted off to another subject.

If it had been other times, she might have told Hermione about what was bothering her, but she really didn't want to ruin her spirits and happiness for her wedding by her little problems. However, that same day, she found someone who she _could_ talk to; Harry had come over to the Burrow with Ron unexpectedly.

"Harry! You should visit us more often! I thought you were dead!"

She had run to him and gave him a friendly hug, punching his stomach lightly with the last remarks.

After awhile, Ron and Hermione had disappeared mysteriously, and the other family members were occupied with other things, leaving Harry and her to talk freely. They were still laughing and talking together when they walked out to the garden. However, he suddenly started looking a bit embarrassed, obviously wanting to say or ask something.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe The Boy Who Lived – the man who had actually defeated Voldermolt was still getting flustered over words.

"Just spit it out, Harry. What is it?"

Blushing a bit, he finally started to 'spit it out'.

"Uh… well, there's this girl-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Ginny interrupted, her eyes sparkling. Harry glared at her.

"Well, _anyway_, I _kind_ of liked her, and then we got to know each other and became quite good friends, and we even went out together a few times, but–"

"So what's the problem?" Ginny butt in again, receiving another glare form the green-eyed boy.

"I was getting to that. Well, she's not exactly the normal type of girl, and although _I_ think she's beautiful, terrific, awesome, cute, unique – "

"Get to the point, Harry."

"Okay, okay. Well, where was I? Oh, she has an exotic beauty, and when she smiles -"

"Harry!"

"Oh, right. Even though we mostly get along really well, sometimes I just can't understand her, and our perspectives can be so different!" Obviously frustrated, he looked at her, as if waiting for her to say something, but all he got was a blank,

"_So?_"  
Rolling his eyes, he tried to illustrate his point again.

"I don't know if I want to get into a serious relationship with her, and if I decide I do, what if we don't work out?"

Finally getting his point, she smiled at him warmly.

"Harry, you're obviously _obsessed_ with this girl, so what are you waiting for? Just go slow; if things don't work out, you can worry about it then."

Hearing her words, he smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Ginny. You always give me such good advices."

It was true; before during the Final War, Ginny had slowly gotten closer and closer with Draco, and had even admitted to Harry after the war about her feelings about him. There had been some awkward feelings afterward, but soon Harry got over her, dating other girls, and they had been very close friends ever since. Mostly, Harry came to her with 'girl problems' and such. She was happy that he seemed to have found his girl at last.

Startling Harry, Ginny leaned forward towards him suddenly, breaking their silence.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this. Who's this lucky girl?"

Harry blushed furiously, and muttered something so quietly that even with her good hearings, she missed it.

"What?"

"Luna!"

"What about Luna?"

She asked, confused. Then, it slowly downed her.

"Luna Lovegood? Really!"

Harry nodded in response, still blushing.

"An unusual match, but now that I think of it, you two really _do_ make a cute couple!"

She truly wasn't exaggerating when she thought that his whole face lit up.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course" Ginny said, and smirked at Harry's dreamy expression.

"Thinking of a gorgeous, fun, kind red-head again, Potter?"

He snapped out quickly and rolled his eyes.

"Really, Ginny, that was freaky. You looked exactly like a red headed, girl version of Malfoy."

She just kept on smirking at him, clearly succeeding at making him uneasy.

"Speaking of Malfoy, how's it going between you too?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well…" She hesitated, wondering whether she should tell him or not.

"What?" Harry prodded on, not missing her hesitation.

Deciding to tell him, she continued.

"Over the nearly 4 years I've been with Draco, we've been totally happy, or at least _I_ have been, anyway. But despite the long time we'd been together, I've never head him say the three words to me." She looked up to see Harry's surprised face. "Never. I always tell him that I love him, but I've never heard it back." Ginny finished with a sigh.

"Wow, it's never occurred me that you would be having those problems. Well, I wouldn't have expected him to say that to anyone because he's just a stupid, annoying, heartless ferret-" He grinned sheepishly at Ginny's death glare. "Old ties never die; I still hate him to pieces, you know. Anyway, but you two look so _happy_ with each other, and you're obviously in love with each other. I, for one, am one hundred percent sure with that."

"Thanks, Harry. But there's more" She laughed at Harry's mock – stricken face before continuing. "With Hermione and Ron's engagement and all, my mother has been driving me nuts, dropping obvious hints about when I'm going to marry especially since I've been thinking about the same thing. And well, I _do_ want to marry one day, and have children; with Draco, of course. But imagine it – knowing him, I certainly know he wouldn't exactly like the idea of marriage and children. He's not exactly a 'father' material, you know." She smiled slightly, and Harry just chuckled out loud.

"Well, I have to admit I agree. But if you are in love with each other, wouldn't he be willing for a marriage?"

"That's the problem; I'm not sure that he loves me at all." Ginny said, a bit sadly.

"Don't worry about that, for I wasn't just trying to make you cheer up when I said that part about being sure about him loving you. It's quite obvious, actually. About the marriage, well, I say you're going to have to talk to him about that." Harry flashed an assuring smile at her.

"What do I say, ask him why he's not proposing to me? That'd sound really brilliant." Although she said it lightly, there was still of touch of sadness in it.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Ginny. I'm not exactly an Malfoy expert myself."

"Thanks, Harry. It really helped me just to talk about it with you." She pulled him into another friendly, warm hug, when a familiar drawl was heard.

"Well, well, well. What an interesting sight – Scarhead getting all cozy with his _ex_ girlfriend!" They broke apart, Harry turning with his wand out, to face Draco's wand already pointed at him. "But I believe I never gave you permission to touch _mine_." Before she could protest, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. She mouthed Harry a 'Talk to you later' before turning to Draco. She wriggled her wrist out of his grasp and glared at him with a violent glare anyone would have whimpered away in receiving it. But Draco had a dignity to keep, so he merely looked at the sky and attempted miserably to change the subject.

"Such a good weather today."

"You didn't have the right to do that! Harry is a good friend of mine, and you know it! Merlin, it was just a _hug_!" She ranted.

"It looked like he was trying to squeeze you to death! You should be thanking me." He defended himself with a rather sheepish grin. Now that he thought of it, _maybe_ he had overreacted a _tiny_ bit, but couldn't bear anyone touching _his_ Ginevra, especially 'The Boy Who Lived'. She was still ranting on and on while he admired her. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, flaming red hair, and tempting lips. He sighed to himself. She sure had a temper, that one – but that was another thing he loved about her, too. Love? He had only first realized that hew as in love with her about 2 months ago, when she had been sick with a terrible flu. When she had been burning alive in her sleep, sweating, she had looked so vulnerable – and when she cried out Draco's name, he had nearly lost it. Vowing never to let anything happen to her, he had had the urge to protect her against _anything_ and _everything_ from the world.

However, when she claimed her love for him, declaring those ever so simple three words, for some reasons, he could not say it back to her. He knew that she desperately wanted to hear it, but refrained from doing so. If he did that, she would expect him to marry her, and despite his vows to protect her, he wasn't sure about making any promises to her – he wasn't a man to be kept with promises. Draco had never even thought he would ever fall in love with anyone – he would have laughed at this situation 5 years ago. Besides, he wasn't exactly a 'father like' person, and doubted he would be a good one.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" His wandering thoughts were interrupted by the redhead girl that had lead him to his thoughts in the first place.

"Yes, I heart what you said about me being the sexiest boy in the world, but I'm getting bored with those comments." Smirking at her frustrated face, he gave her a short, gentle kiss on her lips.

"Let's go eat dinner; I've already booked it at Amare Fervidamente."

'Amare Fervidamente' was an Italian restaurant of Ginny's favorite, and the name was 'Dearly Love' in Italian.

Trying to look angry, she replied, "Okay, you're going over it this once, Draco Malfoy. Don't ever do that again to _any_ of my friends, including Harry." The last thing she saw was his pout, before Apparating to the restaurant.

However, things started to go downhill from there. After ordering, Draco had noticed that she was preoccupied in deep thoughts, and had asked, "What's wrong?"

Unable to resist the urge to blurt it out, she did exactly that.

"Draco…" She took a deep breath and looked up to him in the eye. "Do you love me?" She could have _sweared_ she saw a look of panic pass his eyes, but then he put on his blank, unreadable mask.

"Why would you think I loved you?" he said quite calmly, but inside, he groaned. _'Oh no, that didn't come out right.'_

He looked at her and was horrified to see her big eyes welling up with tears and hurt. However, she was strong, and didn't let them fall.

"Then why did you stay with me for nearly 4 bloody years?" She inquired demandingly.

"Maybe you were just… sufficient, and you happened to be there." He replied, shrugging casually as if this was an perfectly normal conversation.

"What!" he flinched slightly as some people turned to watch them, apparently having decided that it was more amusing than eating their foods. "So are you saying this is the end of us?" she asked in a hushed voice, looking small and vulnerable.

He almost answered, 'no', but his damned Malfoy pride would not let him. Instead, he found himself saying,

"Yes."

Ginny stormed out of the restaurant, tears falling down loosely on her face.

Dazed into confusion, Draco held on to the one thought in his mind, 'It's not over between us; it can't be'. But it soon dawned him that it was unbelievable, but, unfortunately, true.

He was still sitting in the restaurant, stunned until the foods they had ordered came out. Ginny had ordered seafood spaghetti as always: her favorite. _His_ Ginevra's favorite. However, he found that he was unable to eat, and finally came to his senses enough to Apparate back to the Malfoy Manor.

However, Draco found that he could not sleep, for images of Ginny tormented him whenever he closed his eyes. So he took to drinking all kinds of expensive alcohol in the manor until he fell asleep.

As a result of that night, he felt like hell when he woke up the next morning, which was fortunately Saturday. His mind went immediately to Ginny again, and cursed himself. 'It's just a girl… when did I become so dependent on someone else than me?' he tried to tell himself disgustedly, but knew this was different. Merlin, this was the only girl he had ever loved!

'Then why didn't you tell her that yesterday?' an annoying voice demanded at him. He groaned. He had wanted to tell her that, but his pride hadn't let him. It was his _instinctive_ to defend himself; he had learned to live and think independently, defending himself ever since he left his parents. And that's exactly what he had done last night when she had asked that question. He had pulled down his curtains, trying not to express too much of his feelings and defending himself. What was he to do? He had grown up hearing those words, learning it.

Trying to sleep again but failing miserably, he was cursing himself when an unfamiliar owl flew into his room. Even though he knew it was foolish, his thoughts immediately went to Ginny, although she would have used her owl.

Opening the hastily, he realized that, much to his disappointment and surprise, it was Potter instead.

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 2. It's about Ginny._

_-Harry Potter_

"Drat! It's already 1:30!" Stumbling out of his bed, Draco headed for the bathroom; he would not let Potter see him like this, for he had to admit that he was a _mess_.

After a long, comforting bath and drinking a potion to soothe the pains of alcohols from last night, he was ready, and apparated to the Three Broomsticks at exactly 2. To his irritation, Potter showed up 5 minutes later.

"Potter." He acknowledged with a growl. "About time you showed up. I was about to leave."

Harry snorted, irritating him even more. "So you showed up after all."

"I didn't come to see you. Now say what you have to say." Draco said snidely, trying to keep in control. He wasn't in his best mood, and although Potter had _just_ arrived, he was getting very annoyed.

"Last night, Ginny came back to the Burrow crying like it was the end of the world. Turns out that _you_ were the reason." Harry spoke coldly, his piercing green eyes looking straight into Draco's unreadable eyes, as if trying to figure him out. "Why?"

Suddenly very tired, Draco sighed

"How much do you know?"

"She told me all about what happened, about her just being _sufficien_t, and that you didn't care about here."

Draco cringed a bit guiltily, as the memories of her hurt eyes came back to him.

"I… I don't know." He answered lamely.

"What!" Harry stared at him as if he had grown another head. "You tell your girlfriend of 4 years that you don't love her, and break up with her, then you're saying that _you don't know_ why you did that?"

"Damn it, Potter!" Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "It's not so simple like that!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, daring him to explain.

"I don't want to make any promises to her that I can't keep."

"Nobody's asking you to!" Harry cried, getting frustrated, too.

"If I confess my _love_ to her, she'll expect me to marry her soon, and I'm not sure I want that."

"Why not?" Harry demanded again. _Gosh, that boy's mind was confusing._

"I _do_ want her beside me forever, but I don't think I would be able to make her happy. And what about children? I know for a fact that she would want them, and I am _not_ interested in being a father. Besides, what if our marriage doesn't work out?"

If it had been another situation, Harry would've laughed at Draco Malfoy looking almost _desperate_, but found that he could not.

"What I think is that you're scared, Malfoy. You're full of pride, yet you're scared of admitting to love her, scared of marrying, and scared of being a father. If you're going to lose the only person you've ever loved because of you're freaked out, and because of your _damned _dignity, then I don't, and won't ever care. But I _do_ care that you're hurting a great friend of mine, who happens to be your girlfriend." Harry stood up, stopping only to leave a comment before leaving. "I hope you decide well."

Draco was left alone once again, cursing Potter. But a small part in the back of his mind was telling him that Potter, as much as he hated to admit, was right for the first time in his life. He sighed deeply to himself. When did his life get so confusing?

'I need some more alcohol' he thought, and apparated back to his Manor, back to his alcohols.

The next morning, he was even worse; the pain in his head was almost unbearable. However, he could not bear to be without his alcohols, either, because the pain from just thinking of Ginny was simply _unbearable_. Taking the same potion from yesterday and taking a hot bath, he closed his eyes. This routine had to _stop,_ but he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to, without Ginny. A rare tear ran down his cheek. He not only wanted and _loved_ her, he _needed_ her.

'I'll get her back. I _have_ to.' Draco thought with a new determination. Washing off quickly, he sat on his bed, thinking freshly for the first time in these 2 days. A plan was already unfolding in his mind. He would propose to her; his mind was set. Only 2 days had passed since their separation, yet he was on the bark of losing his mind, proving how valuable to him she was. It had also made him realize that he _did_ want to marry her; he wanted to be her husband, be truly the 'only one' to her, to make her _his_.

And about the children… he still did not like them, but that did not seem important to him anymore. Realization had hit him fully that even with marriage, he would be free, perhaps more free than ever without Ginny.

Grinning to himself, he set his mind on 2 days later, their 4th anniversary of being together.

* * *

(Two days later)

Taking a deep breath, he sat down on his desk, and took out a sheet of clean, white paper. It was the morning of their anniversary; Tuesday already, and although he didn't have to go to work until 7:30, he had woken up at 5 o' clock. He had spent the day before planning their make-up and anniversary day, but now he was starting to have doubts about them.

'What if she had gotten over him already?' Pushing away his uncertain feelings, he tried to think of what to write.

Ginny,

I would like to apologize for what happened several days ago; I will explain it to you today, face – to- face. Please meet me at 7 for dinner, at 'Amare Fervidamente'

Taking a deep breath, he signed his name, tied it to his owl, and watched hopefully out the window as it flew away.

All day long at work, he couldn't concentrate, and felt disgusted at himself. When did he become such a nervous guy, especially when it came to women? He smirked, and tried to regain control of himself when terrible thoughts began to strike him.

What if she didn't come?

What if she rejected his propose?

Uneasy again, he groaned. He knew that he had hurt her badly; what if she decided to hurt him, too?

The day couldn't go fast enough, and the moment it hit 6, he apparated back to his house, showered quickly, and put on his black suit. He looked in the mirror, combed his hair perfectly, and studied himself. If he said so himself, he looked very good. He smiled smugly. Not that he ever wasn't.

Taking a deep breath again, he apparated to Amore Fervidamente, although it was only 6:50, and he liked being completely _accurate_. He had reserved this whole place for this night, for Ginny and her only.

He gasped as Ginny came in soon, wearing a white dress, making her look like an angel. She sat at the seat opposite to him, crossed her arms against her chest, and waited.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out – how was he supposed to start? Finally, he said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her voice was cold, and she didn't look like someone who was going to stay long.

"I – I lied to you. I didn't stay with you all these years because you were just _sufficient_, or because you were there."

Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Why did you lie?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I was afraid. I've never felt this way with anyone before, and I was scared. But these past 3 days have proved me that I want you _and_ need you desperately. I love you, Ginny." There, it was all out – those darn 3 words, which he had to admit was now his greatest fear.

Now tears fell freely on her face, and Draco leaned forward, reaching out to brush the tears gently away with his fingertips. Happiness burst through her heart, hearing the three words she had longed to hear for so long.

Unsure of her response, Draco lifted her chin and kissed her softly, tasting her tears still falling down. For a moment, Ginny just sat still, but then started responding with vigor he had missed so much. Finally, after awhile, they broke apart, both breathing heavily for air. A smile was playing on her lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered, making Draco smile a real, genuine smile.

Now suddenly hungry, since he had been unable to eat well since their last meeting at this same restaurant, Draco called for the waiter, who came over to them. They both ordered spaghettis, and they both finished it off hungrily. Seeing that they had both finished, he winked at the waiter, who nodded and hurried off.

"Ginny" he called

"Mm?" Ginny answered, her eyes shining.

"Close your eyes for a moment." Draco said casually. Smiling, she nodded and did as she was told.

The waiter soon returned with a huge chocolate cake, with the words, Draco and Ginny, 4th year in love.

"Open your eyes." He said softly, getting nervous for the huge task he was about to complete.

When she obeyed him, she gasped with surprise and happiness. But it wasn't over yet.

Trying to calm himself, he placed a beautiful velvet case on the table.

"What's this?" She inquired, full of curiosity.  
"A present; open it." He goaded her mysteriously.

When she opened it, she was stunned; she just sat staring at the beautiful ring. She wasn't exactly the jewelry type, but this one was different; it had a beauty of its own.

"Ginny, will you marry me?" she looked up to see Draco staring at her intensely, a trace of nervousness in his voice. This was too perfect – sure, she had had dreams about this moment, but this was even more perfect; a huge part of the perfect-ness was that it was true, and it wasn't a dream.

With overwhelming happiness and love, she stood up, went to his seat and pulled him up from his seat, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Of course, Draco, of course." They stayed still in that embrace for a while, until she finally grinned slyly, pulling away from him.

"Let's have lots and lots of children, Draco." She laughed in amusement. "I can just imagine you running after them."

Draco paled slightly, imagining the scene, too. He was about to open his mouth and argue with her when she pouted, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Sighing, he put his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say, love."


End file.
